Lo que siento por tí
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: Ninguno de los 2 esperó que aquel día confesaran sus sentimientos. One-shot. MarthFox. Sí señores, mi primer yaoi. Fic dedicado especialmente a Ai-con


**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son del gran Miyamoto-sensei y/o de sus respectivos creadores. Lo único que es mío es la trama.

Dedicado especialmente a Ai-con, que me pidió un fic de MarthFox (Fox en versión humana) y yo gustosa acepte el reto. Claro, me tarde algo…

Aclaraciones al final.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>—¡Maldito Imbécil! ¡Ya verás cuando te alcance!<p>

—¡Eso si me alcanzas, pajarraco!

—¡No soy un pajarraco!

—¡Pues tienes cara de uno!

—¡Te pateare el trasero!

Si, esto era cosa de todos los días, ya hasta se había hecho una rutina, tanto para los susodichos como para todos los habitantes de la mansión. Siempre, entre las 5 p.m. y 6 p.m., Fox McCloud y Falco Lombardi se perseguían por toda la casa por sus muy tontas discusiones.

Las discusiones variaban. Ya sea porque uno que perdió una apuesta, u otro que hizo trampa en juegos de mesa, quizás porque uno perdía un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, o simplemente discutían sobre cualquier cosa estúpidade _hombres_; Por ejemplo: Ver quien la tiene "más grande".

En esta ocasión, Fox había hecho trampa en una apuesta que hicieron. La apuesta consistía en que el que hiciera mayor puntaje en los videojuegos, le pagaría 100 dólares al otro. Sin embargo, Falco no tenía ni idea de que su "querido" amigo había _hackeado_ la consola de videojuegos, dándole a este el mayor puntaje, haciendo que Falco perdiera la apuesta. Para cuando este se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Devuélveme mis 100 dólares! — exigió encolerizado el de cabello azulino.

—¡Ni en sueños!— Los 2 corrían como locos por todo el patio de la gran casa. El mitad zorro con el billete en mano alzándolo en el aire y el mitad ave tratando de quitárselo. El mitad zorro entró a la casa por la puerta corrediza y la cerró rápidamente, acto seguido el pobre de Falco se estrelló en el vidrio. Fox rió a carcajadas y salió corriendo de ahí.

Subió las escaleras tal cual rayo, ya que Falco al fin había podido abrir la puerta. El zorro buscaba algún buen escondite porque, si Falco lograba atraparlo, sería su fin. De algo estaba seguro, a su alcoba no entraría, sería como cavar su propia tumba. Para su "dichosa" suerte, todas las puertas metálicas estaban bloqueadas, osea, ninguna se abría. Fox ya se estaba impacientando, podía sentir como Falco le estaba pisando los talones. El mitad zorro giro a su izquierda entrando a un pasillo y se percató de que había una puerta. Esta no era como las demás, esta era de dos puertas, es decir, se abrían del centro hacía afuera. Velozmente, la puerta se abrió y Fox entró casi volando a la habitación. Jadeando, se pegó a la pared, adjuntando su oreja a esta. Podía oír los pasos de Falco, sabía que estaba muy cerca.

—_¡No te me escaparás tan fácilmente!_ — oyó los gritos de su compañero y, poco a poco, los gritos y los pasos se fueron disipando. Lo había perdido.

Fox suspiró aliviado, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Después de su tan agitada carrera, se dio cuenta en donde estaba.

El mitad zorro estaba un tanto sorprendido y confundido, ni siquiera sabía que en la mansión había una biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Ya llevaba más de 5 horas ahí adentro, pero ¿Acaso le importaba? Claro que no. Si fuera por él, se mudaría a ese lugar rodeado de aquellos maravillosos libros.<p>

Esa biblioteca era su escondite, un lugar para escaparse de la realidad y viajar a través de la imaginación a mundos desconocidos.

Su santuario.

Claro, él no era el único que gustaba de leer en aquella casi desconocida biblioteca. Muchas veces se había topado con la princesa de Hyrule, compartiendo un café y disfrutando de una buena obra. En otra se topó con Mewtwo, que le había sacado un susto de muerte la primera vez que se lo encontró; Lucario en ocasiones iba a consultar algún nuevo conjuro para su aura y a Pit solo se lo había encontrado una vez por ahí. En fin, eran pocas las personas que conocían el lugar, cosa que le alegraba mucho.

El príncipe dio vuelta a la hoja. Era la segunda vez que leía ese libro. No era de un tema en específico ni de una trama de alguna novela. Era una recopilación de frases, muy buenas y muy acertadas a su parecer. El libro hablaba de todo, acomodado en forma de leyes; Ley del Contentamiento, del amor, del equilibrio, de los niños, etc. Últimamente, le había llamado más la atención a sección de _Leyes de Amor de Pareja_, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

"_Puede hacer un lista de todas las cualidades importantes que debería tener el compañero de tu vida, pero hay un requisito imprescindible sin el cual los demás carecen de valor,…_

…_que te ame"_

—¿Eh? — El príncipe giró su cabeza en dirección a la entrada, esta se había abierto y se había cerrado, aunque su visión se había visto impedida por los altos libreros. No le tomó mucha importancia, así que decidió proseguir en su lectura. —Maldita sea, ¿En dónde me quede? — Suspiro resignado. Olvido colocar el separador en donde estaba leyendo— Supongo que tendré… ¡Pero qué…!

Marth cerró su libro rápidamente y se levantó del sillón, colocando su mano en el mango de la espada, aun si desenvainarla.

—_¡Malditos libros!_

—Esa voz… ¿Será la voz de…?— Soltó la espada. Marth busco entre los pasillos de los libreros de donde había provenido el sonido. Dio vuelta en el antepenúltimo librero y ahí lo vio, sentado en el suelo con libros a su alrededor y una abierto en su cabeza —… Fox?

—Ehh… Hola Marth— El mitad zorro sonrió de manera estúpida y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? — preguntó el príncipe de manera directa pero sutil ofreciéndole la mano a Fox para que se pudiera levantar. El mitad zorro acepto la ayuda de Marth y se levantó. —No muchos conocen este lugar.

—De hecho, no lo conocía— dijo apenado— Pero debido a unas… circunstancias… termine en este lugar. Y…, bueno, creo que se me hizo interesante venir a indagar un rato.

—Ya veo— Marth se agachó a recoger los libros que se habían caído del librero y Fox lo siguió sin decir ninguna palabra. El príncipe los fue acomodando en su lugar y el mitad zorro de igual manera, aunque con algo más de dificultad. Marth no se había fijado en la sección en que estaban, solo se dio cuenta cuando leyó uno de los títulos de un libro.

—¿El lobo y los tres cochinitos?

—¡Eso es mío! —El mitad zorro se lo quitó inmediatamente de las manos, con un sonrojo muy notorio.

—¿Estamos en la sección de cuentos infantiles? —preguntó Marth mientras tomaba otro libro para leer otro título. Este decía "Las Aventuras de Winnie Pooh"

—…Sí— respondió el sonrojado zorro— Me gustan ese tipo de cuentos— se defendió.

—No tiene nada de malo admitirlo— le sonrió y el zorro se sonrojo más de lo que estaba. Ya habían acabo de acomodar los dichosos libros, por fin. — ¿Te vas a quedar?

—Ahm… Sí, tal vez un rato— El zorro desvió la mirada.

Ambos salieron de la sección de cuentos infantiles. Marth volvió al sillón en donde estaba, sentándose y abriendo su libro en donde, esta vez, había dejado el separador. Fox observaba a su alrededor. La biblioteca sí que era enorme, era de dos pisos. A su derecha había unas escaleras que se dirigían a la segunda planta del lugar, con muchos más gigantescos libreros.

Fox miró a Marth, el segundo estaba tan centrado en la lectura que no se percataba del acto; el primero lo miraba embobado, aunque el "hechizo" no duró mucho.

—Me…¿puedo sentar a tu lado? — preguntó el sonrojado zorro. El sillón era largo, por lo que cabían unas 5 personas.

—Seguro— dijo el príncipe.

El mitad zorro se sentó a una distancia apropiada de Marth, para su mala suerte. Quería aprovechar el momento para acercarse lo más posible. Sí, el sentía una _ligera_ atracción hacia el príncipe de Altea. Es decir, por el amor de Andross, era inevitable no ver su perfecto cabello azulino, sus delicadas facciones, sus hermosos ojos azules y aquella sonrisa que lo hacía derretirse y suspirar cada vez más. Tal vez la descripción suene algo afeminada, pero a él le simplemente le encantaba.

—Ehm… ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—¿Eh?

—Es que… no me quitas la mirada de encima—dijo Marth algo incomodo.

—¡Ahí Lo siento! —El zorro se sonrojo—Creí ver algo en tu cara…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y que era?

—_Tu inmejorable y delicado rostro de Dios griego _No, nada. Pensé haber visto una mancha— Ni el mismo se creyó lo que dijo.

—Ah, está bien—suerte que Marth era algo inocente.

En fin, Fox también se dedico a leer su tan maduro e intelectual libro. Lo abrió y dio vuelta a varias páginas para encontrarse con el primer párrafo y un dibujo. Fue cambiando y cambiando de páginas solo observando las imágenes, leyendo uno que otro párrafo. Al cabo de 5 minutos termino de leer el cuento, si es que a eso se le llamaba leer. Miró de reojo a Marth; este estaba recargado en su mano hecha puño apoyándose con el codo en la orilla del sillón, y con la otra mano estaba sosteniendo el libro. El zorro nuevamente sonrió, pero de una manera un poco más… ¿malvada?. Poco a poco, y con discreción, se fue acercando a Marth, moviendo su cadera hacía su derecha. A unos pocos centímetros de distancia, por azares del destino o por la voluntad de quien-sabe-quien, Fox tropezó con su propio pie cayendo en el regazo de Marth, este último se espantó dejando caer su libro al suelo.

—¡Ah-h, Losientomucho! — Fox gritó tan rápido que apenas y Marth pudo entender.

El mitad-zorro, en un intento de levantarse, apoyo una mano en la rodilla de Marth—porque cayó boca-abajo—y su otra mano la apoyo en un lugar…, bueno, digamos que no fue nada cómodo para Marth. Fox, el sentir el bulto debajo de su mano, dio el más grande _grito de niña_ que pudo haber gritado en toda su vida. El príncipe de Altea solo estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

Fox, ya de pie frente a Marth, cubría su boca con sus dos manos. ¿Sabía lo que acaba de hacer? Acababa de… ahm… tocar una parte de Marth que en su vida imagino tocar. Por Dios, muy a penas le dirigía la palabra, ¿Y ahora termino encima de él? Tenía que ser una broma. A ese punto, debía de controlar sus pensamientos, si no, podría darle una hemorragia nasal en cualquier momento.

— ¿Te-te encuentras bien, Fox? —Marth se levantó del sillón, aun sonrojado.

— ¿Bien? ¡¿Crees que estoy bien? —Fox hizo ademanes con sus manos con su cara color tomate— ¡Me caí encima de ti! ¡Y para colmo toque tu…!¡Tu…! ¡Tu _cosa_ esa! — El mitad-zorro se cruzó de brazos sin dirigirle la mirada. Parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

Marth rió. Busco su libro con la mirada, y lo encontró en el suelo muy cerca de él. Se acacho y lo recogió.

—No tienes porque ponerte así— le sonrió mientras se acercaba más a Fox, buscando su mirada— fue solo un accidente.

—¡No!¡No fue un accidente! — Fox se puso más histérico— ¡No me hubiera caído si no me hubiera movido para acercarme más a ti! — se cubrió rápidamente la boca, de nuevo. Marth lo veía muy sorprendido. —Ehh… ¡No es lo que trataba de decir! ¡Yo…!— Fox se detuvo, ya no sabía ni que mentira inventar. Dio un hondo suspiro y se volvió a sentar apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos.

El mitad-zorro ya estaba esperando alguna reprimenda de Marth. Que le dijera que era un depravado, un pervertido, un acosador o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera; Que ya nunca lo quería volver a ver y que le aplicaría una orden de restricción de 1 km a la redonda. Sin embargo, el regaño nunca llegó.

Tan centrado estaba el zorro en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Marth se había sentado a su lado.

—Si lo que querías era estar más cerca de mí…— Marth comenzó a pasar un brazo por la espalda de Fox, el segundo en estado de estupefacción, teniéndolo en un tipo de abrazo y recargándolo en su pecho— Solo bastaba con decirlo.

—Ah-ah…— Fox no podía articular ninguna palabra, literalmente. Simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Estaba en los brazos de Marth? ¿O era otro de sus tantos sueños sin realizar? Sentía que la cara le iba a explotar de lo rojo que estaba. Fox levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la de Marth. Este le sonrió de manera tierna, haciendo que el otro observara hacía otro lado.

—No tienes nada que temer— dijo Marth mientras se acercaba a la oreja del zorro— No te hare daño— susurro.

—Ah… E-Esta bien…

El sonrojado zorro empezó a corresponder el medio abrazo de Marth, acurrucándose más hacía él y colocando su mano sobre su pecho. En cambio Marth, tomó su libro continuando con su lectura. Fox tenía su oreja completamente en el pecho del príncipe, escuchando a la perfección el palpitar del corazón de Marth, moviéndose al son su tranquila respiración. Además, su perfume era un olor exquisito para él. Era una combinación perfecta de un olor muy masculino, pero a la vez de aroma dulce. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Quería quedarse ahí hasta la eternidad, disfrutando la compañía de aquel que amaba y anhelaba con todo su ser.

Marth.

* * *

><p>Pasos.<p>

Era lo único que oía.

Los ojos le pesaban demasiado, así que ni siquiera se molesto en abrirlos.

Podía sentir una fuente de calor muy cerca de él, una muy… cómoda fuente de calor.

El mitad-zorro escucho unos pitidos para después escuchar un sonido muy característico de una puerta abriéndose. Percibió movimiento, y sus peludas orejas se comenzaron a mover por instinto, para luego percatarse de que era depositado en algo demasiado cómodo y suave. Dejo de sentir aquella fuente que le brindaba calor. Entonces, comenzó a olfatear y a hacer gestos con la cara. Aquel olor que despedía ese lugar se le hacía… en cierta forma, muy familiar. Como si ya hubiera estado ahí.

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, aunque su vista seguía algo nublada.

—Despierta, dormilón

—… ¿E-Eh? — el mitad-zorro abrió completamente los ojos, levantándose de la cama en la que ahora estaba.

—Tenemos que alistarnos para dormir

—Ah sí... — _¿Eh?_ — ¡¿Qué-Qué? — Fox gritó espantado con el rostro encendido.

—Lo que oíste— sonrió el príncipe— Te quedaste dormido y, como no me sabía tu código de habitación, no podía dejarte ahí solo en la biblioteca. Y creí que sería una falta de respeto el despertarte— Marth fue en dirección a uno de sus muebles, abrió un cajón y sacó algo de ropa— Así que traje hasta mi habitación.

—_Su… habitación…_

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó el príncipe algo ofendido

—Eh, ¡Cla-claro que no! — respondió con la cara similar a la de un tomate.

—Qué alivio— sonrió de nuevo cerrando el cajón— Espero y te quede— le extendió unas prendas de ropa perfectamente dobladas. Fox las tomó algo temeroso observándolas con mucho detalle— Lamento si la ropa no es de tu agrado.

—Claro que me gustan— hizo un intento por sonreír. No porque no le gustaran, si no que se sentía algo extraño—… Muchas Gracias.

—No hay de qué— dijo el de cabello azulino— Iré al baño a cambiarme. Cuando salga lo podrás hacer tú.

—Claro…, yo espero.

—Muy bien. Vuelvo enseguida— Marth tomó su ropa para así entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Fox aun no había quitado la mirada de la puerta. Una parte de su cerebro seguía sin asimilar que estaba en la habitación de Marth. Sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad. Se levantó de la cama y extendió la ropa que le dio Marth para verla mejor. Un pantalón holgado de color negro y una camisa color verde. Las pegó hacia su cuerpo para calcular más o menos su talla, que pareciera como si las hubieran hecho a su medida.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco. Por Dios ¡Iba a usar una prenda de Marth! Eso lo emocionaba… y lo ponía algo nervioso.

Bueno, mientras el príncipe de Altea estaba en el baño, Fox decidió cambiarse lo más rápido posible. Se sentó en la cama y, a velocidad de rayo, comenzó a quitarse las botas, su chaqueta corta, su cinturón, sus armas, su bufanda roja y su traje color verde. Rápidamente, se colocó la camisa verde pero, al momento de ponerse el pantalón, uno de sus pies se atoró haciendo que no entrara y callera estrepitosamente al suelo, maldiciendo lo estúpido que había sido. Se levantó como pudo y, con un poco más de calma, se introdujo el pantalón. Suspiró aliviado, termino a tiempo. No obstante, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que había tirado toda su ropa por sin ningún lado. Avergonzado, comenzó a recogerla y la situó en la cama de su…, digo de Marth. Y, como si lo hubiera invocado, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver al príncipe, con un pantalón holgado igualmente negro y una camisa azul ajustada, dejando ver sus torneados brazos y su estómago plano.

—Veo que ya te cambiaste— dijo el príncipe.

—Ehm… Sí. Lo hice mientras estabas en el baño— dijo Fox sin poder quitar la mirada del torso de príncipe, desviándola rápidamente sonrojado.

—Puedes poner tus pertenencias en el sillón azul — el príncipe señaló el sillón individual de la esquina de la habitación.

—Gracias— Fox obedeció, tomando sus cosas con algo de torpeza y poniéndolas en el pequeño sillón.

Marth comenzó a destapar la cama, quitando la cobija y las almohadas, metiéndose entre estas. Fox solo lo miraba con la mano a la altura del corazón. Sentía como este iba aumentando sus latidos. ¿Dormiría con Marth… en la misma cama? Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, intentando disminuir su ritmo cardiaco y su gran ardor del rostro. Rayos, tenía que calmarse. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y…

—¿Fox?

—¿Ah? — abrió los ojos

—¿Te sientes bien? — alarmado, salió de entre las sábanas y se posó enfrente del zorro.

—S-sí… e-estoy bien— respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos— Es solo que…

—Puedo dormir en el suelo, si gustas.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! — Exclamó— Es solo que… me duele un poco la cabeza…, es todo.

—Oh… ¿Quieres un vaso de agua o alguna pastilla para el dolor?

—No, así estoy bien, ya se me pasara— finalizó— Hay que ir a dormir.

—… Sí.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía la cama de gran tamaño; _King size (1)_ para ser exactos. Se posicionaron en los extremos de la cama, uno en cada uno. El príncipe se colocó de su lado derecho y Fox de su lado izquierdo, a una distancia apropiada, no muy cerca pero tampoco tan lejos (ya que Fox seguía algo traumado por la escena que pasaron en la biblioteca). Marth fue el primero en dormir, tenía su brazo doblado debajo de su almohada, en posición fetal, acostado sobre su costado izquierdo. Sin embargo, Fox estaba más tieso que una roca, acostado sobre una almohada mirando hacía el techo como si fuera la octava maravilla de mundo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dio un hondo y largo suspiro. Tal vez esta situación se hubiera evitado si él no se hubiera quedado dormido en el pecho de Marth. No es porque es situación no le agradara ¡Al contrario! Pero no se sentía cómodo. Giró su cabeza en dirección Marth, viendo que estaba dormido, tranquilizándose un poco. Giro todo su cuerpo quedando de lado viendo hacia Marth. Podía notar como el príncipe de Altea dormía tan plácidamente y con una respiración tan tranquila que lo hacía enternecerse solo con verlo. Era la primera vez que lo veía dormir.

Era definitivo.

Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado del príncipe de Altea.

—¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

—¿Eh? — el mitad zorro dio un respingo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Marth había abierto los ojos.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Ahm… — bueno, tal vez dormiría si aquel príncipe que estaba frente a él no fuera dueño de sus pensamientos.

Sin obtener respuesta de parte del zorro, Marth fue moviéndose de entre las sábanas en dirección hacia él, quedando a unos muy escasos centímetros de su rostro. Después, Marth lo atrajo hacía a él con un fuerte pero cariñoso abrazo, quedando Fox en el pecho de Marth, de nuevo.

—¿Esta mejor? — musitó el príncipe.

—… S-Sí— solo Dios sabe lo que le costó pensar y articular esa sencilla palabra. Estaba ruborizado a más no poder y con un calor casi infernal, y tenía por seguro que no era a causa del clima de esa noche. Solo esperaba que Marth no se diera cuenta de su reacción.

Ah sí, por poco y lo olvidaba.

—Ehm… ¿Marth? — preguntó casi en un susurro inaudible.

—Dime

—…T-Te pido una e-enorme disculpa— dijo Fox— Por… lo sucedido en la bi-biblioteca…— de solo recordarlo sentía que algo resbalaba por su nariz, y no, no eran exactamente mocos.

—No tienes de que preocuparte— comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del zorro— Fue solo un accidente, y estoy seguro de que no fue tu intensión.

—_Oh, ¡Claro que lo fue, maldita sea! _

—He independientemente de que lo fuera—continuó Marth como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento— creo que fue divertido.

—¿Divertido? — Fox se alejo un poco de Marth para mirarlo a la cara. La verdad que no entendía.

—Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas— Fox desvió la mirada sonrojado y Marth soltó una pequeña risa— ¿Ves? — rió de nuevo— En fin, mañana será un largo día. Buenas noches— sonrió.

—Ehm… Buenas Noches, Marth.

Instantáneamente, el príncipe de Altea cerró sus ojos empezando a conciliar el sueño. En cambio Fox, seguía sin poder dormir.

El zorro suspiró.

Habían pasado muchas cosas descabelladas en el día. Primero, se ganó 100 dólares jugando con su amigo Falco, claro, se los gano injustamente pero se los gano. Segunda, nunca se llegó a imaginar que en la mansión hubiera una biblioteca, aunque si lo pensaba bien, creo que tenía algo de sentido. Tercera, se cayó en el regazo de Marth, tocando algo que en su vida llegaría a tocar.

—_Cállate Fox, que bien que te gusto…_

—Jodida conciencia…— murmuró el zorro

Retomando la lista: Cuarta, ¡Termino abrazado con Marth! Quinta, Marth lo llevó hasta su habitación. Sexta, traía puesto unas prendas del príncipe del Altea. Y, finalmente, terminó durmiendo con él…, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

De pronto, algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de Fox.

¿En dónde rayos había quedado Falco?

Bueno, de algo estaba seguro. Falco lo iba a golpear mañana en la mañana y, lógicamente, el no le iba a devolver los 100 dólares. Sin embargo, poco le importaba lo que le fuera o no fuera a hacer. Ahora estaba con el príncipe de sus sueños, su príncipe. Posó de nuevo su mirada en Marth. No podía quitársela de encima, por más que intentaba, le era imposible quitar sus ojos de aquel perfecto rostro de porcelana. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su mano se coloco en su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara por lo que hizo, dando gracias por que el príncipe estuviera dormido. Un pensamiento azotó su mente y un nuevo sonrojo se posó en él. Se le había ocurrido una idea… pero sabía perfectamente que no debía hacerlo.

Sus pensares fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento de su amado. Se había acercado más a él.

Rayos. Parecía como si el destino estuviera conspirando contra el…

… o a su favor.

Bien, estaba decidido, o al menos eso creía. Total, Se armo de valor. Fue acercando muy lentamente su rostro al del príncipe, mientras cerraba sus ojos paulatinamente. Tenía nervios y una ansiedad del demonio. Sentía sus latidos hacerse más fuertes cada instante. La adrenalina ahora recorría todo su cuerpo. Sus miembros inferiores estaban temblando.

Hasta que finalmente.

Lo besó.

Aunque no sabía si se le podía llamar beso. Solo había unido sus labios con los del príncipe. En parte eso era, pero algo le faltaba. ¿Debería acaso mover sus labios? Se suponía que sí, o eso había visto en algunas películas que Peach lo obligaba a ver con ella.

El zorro se separo del príncipe, el primero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba tan emocionado, había besado a Marth. Ahora podía dormir en paz. Se acurruco más entre las sábanas comenzando a conciliar el sueño, sin quitar esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te tardaste

—¿Qué? —Aquellos grandes y verdes ojos se abrieron, en señal de confusión.

—Te tardaste— reiteró.

—¿Me tarde en qué? ¿En dormir? — Marth murmuró una risa. A veces Fox podía ser tan ingenuo. Bueno, tal vez algo inocente.

—En besarme— acto seguido Marth le dio un pequeño toquecito en su nariz con uno de sus dedos.

—A-ah… Estabas… ¿esperando a que te besara? — preguntó con un hilo de voz casi inaudible y con la cara casi en llamas.

—Si— respondió tranquilamente. Claro que se había dado cuenta. Aparte de la inocencia de Fox, era muy evidente con sus sentimientos. Desde que estuvo con él en la biblioteca, se percato que nunca le quito la mirada de encima. Había sido divertida la caída que tuvo sobre sus piernas, aunque nunca se espero que le fuera a poner la mano en un lugar muy incómodo, y creía que Fox tampoco.

Sin embargo, quizás ya había desarrollado sentimientos por el zorro, solo que estos estaban escondidos, y solo aceptó la presencia de los mismos en el momento en que el zorro le gritó.

"_No tienes que ponerte así… sólo fue un accidente."_

"_¡No! ¡No fue un accidente!, ¡No me hubiera caído si no me hubiera movido para acercarme más hacía ti!"_

Entonces fue en aquel momento en el que el príncipe decidió darle una oportunidad.

—Ehm…— El zorro estaba muy confundido. ¿Significa que a Marth le gustaba él? ¿O tal vez estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? La cara de Fox cambió su semblante a uno de tristeza

—Me gustas— admitió con una sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que traía vuelto loco al pequeño zorro.

—¿…Enserio? — Su semblante cambió de nuevo a uno más alegre y ruborizado.

—Enserio—volvió a sonreír.

Marth nuevamente se movió entre las sábanas para acercarse a Fox y este también hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban en un tierno y amoroso abrazo. Fox estaba feliz a más no poder. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Todos aquellos sueños frustrados en donde aquel príncipe era el protagonista, ahora se estaban haciendo realidad esa noche. La noche en la que le había declarado sus sentimientos. Técnicamente el que se declaro primero fue Marth…, bueno, de todos modos el resultado iba a ser el mismo.

El príncipe se sentía algo extraño. Pero no ese extraño de malestar, si no ese extraño de ansiedad por haber experimentado algo nuevo. No obstante, el sentimiento de felicidad prevalecía en él. Se sentía feliz. Aquel zorro que descansaba plácidamente en sus brazos lo hacía sentir cosas nuevas e indescriptibles. Lo volteó a ver, observándolo detenidamente. Ya se encontraba dormitando. Lentamente, comenzó a acariciar el pelaje de sus peludas orejas, notando que estas eran demasiado suaves, y haciendo que Fox se encogiera más en sus brazos.

El mayor dio un bostezo, su cuerpo ya le pedía descanso de tan ajetreado día. Tomó la sábana y la estiro para alcanzar a cubrirlos y brindarles algo más de calor.

Comenzó a cerrar sus perfectos ojos azules, entrando al paraíso de los sueños y directo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ahora podía dormir tranquilo.

Porque sabía que al día siguiente aquel lindo e inocente zorro seguiría en sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(1) Nosé como lo manejen en otros países pero, aquí en Mexico, el colchon tamaño "King Size" es grande. Bien cabrían 3 personas adultas.<p>

**Dedo admitir que nunca esperé escribir un yaoi, ya que no soy muy fan de este género. Tal vez disfrute leer uno, pero eso no me hace del todo una "fan"**

**Me había prometido a mí misma que no iba a escribir un yaoi. Qué cosas ¿No?**

**Bien Ai-con: ¿Qué te pareció? n_n La verdad es que si me quebré la cabeza pensando en qué poder escribir. Por un tiempo mi cerebro se seco, pero de pronto una idea provino de quien-sabe-donde y heme aquí.**

**Al principio, iba a dejar el fic hasta donde Fox se quedaba dormido en Marth en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, pensé que era muy poco, y lo alargue. Y estoy feliz con el resultado…, creo.**

**Nayru. Espero y te haya gustado Ai-con. Es mi primer yaoi, así que no soy una experta que digamos. Hice lo mejor que pude. Y discúlpame por la horrorosa espera que te hice pasar, no tengo perdón.**

**Ah sí. El libro que mencione se llama "Leyes Eternas 3" de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez. Es un libro muy bueno. Se los recomiendo. **

**Les deseó una Feliz Navidad a todos n-n **

**Cualquier error que se me haya ido, me lo pueden hacer saber en un review y lo corregiré inmediatamente. **

**Su servidora: Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**


End file.
